RouteSaga
RouteSaga '''is a Route 50 fan-fiction mini-series written by Sparkleaf featuring various Rt50ites in a semi-fictional portrayal of Route 50 as a growing city in the world of cyberspace. Playing on personality and speech quirks of various members, the Saga series utilizes both human and Pokemon personas for the purposes of entertainment. Unlike Sparkleaf's more serious fanfics, the Sagas are written as if each chapter were an episode of a TV show. Seasons 1 and 2: EeveeSaga '''EeveeSaga (originally titled the EHQ Saga) was a story written by Sparkleaf in May 2010, which portrayed Eevee's HQ as a small but highly populated urban district. It encompassed roughly half a year's worth of events in Eevee's HQ up until the community's transfer to Route 50. It began as Sparkleaf's attempt to adapt chat logs in a story format. As a result, most of the chapters took place in the chatbox. This led to a very strong reliance on "true" events and on historical accuracy, which was maintained up until the finale, which featured Chrona attempting to rebel against Kat. The story ended with EHQ members arriving at Route 50. The story encompassed thirty chapters, or episodes. Plotlines *Twill and the Pokeray *EeveeFan briefly becomes Mr. Carpainter *Run-in with the Eeveebot *Various RP villains escape from their roleplays In the finale, Chrona attempts to take over Eevee's HQ, teaming up with the escaped RP villains. Sky, Frosti, Twill, Sparkleaf, Deivira, EeveeFan, and several others help Kat and the staff fight off Chrona. Some time later, Kat initiates the transition to Route 50. Trivia *Many of the oriiginal Saga stories were written in a way that presented Sparkleaf's actions as justifiable or heroic. However, most rewritten episodes are more self-deprecatory, showing Sparkleaf as quirky or ridiculous. *Despite the title, EeveeSaga has nothing to do with the EHQ Saga written by Max, years earlier. While the earlier story focused mostly on staff members, EeveeSaga also looked at non-staffers such as SkyWarrior and Civilian. *The first chapter featured Kat's first portrayal with a taser. Stories predating the EeveeSaga often showed Kat as using her bare hands or a firearm of some sort. *The story listed as Episode 19 is "Eevee's Hollow Quarry", a special episode written for Kat's birthday featuring the rise of Eevee's HQ. This was to replace the original episode, which was written as catharsis for past drama, but inadverently reignited this very drama. *Currently, EeveeSaga episodes are not included in the numbering, as it was originally written as a separate work from RouteSaga. Sparkleaf has hinted at plans to renumber all Saga stories. Season 3: Route 50 Saga (Episodes 1-19) Route 50 Saga The Route 50 Saga attempted to incorporate fictional story elements, while continuing to capture members' personalities. At the same time, it integrated chatlogs such as Navarr's jailing of Spark and DP, or the cbox's conversion into the chat tower in an attempt to capture the essence of Route 50 mythos. Episodes gradually drifted further and further from the source material, and the season's last episode featured most of the active members of Route 50 dying in an Eeveebot attack. Special Episodes Near the end of 2010, Sparkleaf also started writing stories for various members' origins as birthday gifts, Frosti's, Nechaken's, Seromi's, SkyWarrior's, and DarkPegusus's stories were later incorporated into the RouteSaga listing as "special episodes." As previously mentioned, Kat's birthday story was incorporated into the EeveeSaga listing. Plotlines * Evil Clones: Eevee's HQ has fnished the transition to Route 50, but mysterious dopplegangers are appearing around the site. * The Gnawmblie Virus: A mysterious virus infects Navarr, causing him to gnaw on everyone. * Peggy and The Random: After a mysterious substance is extracted from DP's spine, a smarter, more competent DarkPegusus makes his prescence. * The Night Sparkleaf Spent in Jail: After getting his flying license revoked, Sparkleaf tries to appease Navarr with a Milktank sacrifice. He and DarkPegusus are arrested and thrown in jail. * Quest For Pope: (Originally a companion roleplay.) Sparkleaf throws Pope and his Box into a portal. Pope becomes stranded in Highway 100, a parallel version of Route 50. * TEMCO Assimilation: After a TEMCO call center receives one too many calls from Route 50, the company (that may or may not exist) assimilates Route 50. In the finale, Eeveebot attacks the Forums with an army of evil clones, assassinating most of the active members in the process. Sky resurrects them in Second Chance, but they are not quite the same when they awaken. Season 4: RouteCtrl (Episodes 20-40) Season 2 presents Route 50 in a "darker and edgier" light, focusing less on site events and more on combat abilities. RouteCtrl RouteCtrl was the main storyline of Season 2. Originally, it was intended to be a new story, separate from the Saga. This storyline depicted a grim war between Eeveebot and Route 50, who would try to defend their city using their personal fighting styles. Unlike in season 1, these had virtually no basis in actual chatlogs. Return to Saga Some time in 2012, Sparkleaf switched gears and wrote stories not related to the RouteCtrl storyline, including a superhero storyline, a murder mystery, and a halloween thriller. These, while also dark, were quite popular and led to RouteCtrl being assimilated into the RouteSaga episode listing. Plotlines * My Little Pony vs Homestuck: A face-off between two major fandoms on Route 50. * Eeveebot's Invasion: The central plotline of the RouteCtrl arc, picking up from the previous season's finale. Desiring revenge on Route 50 for abandoning her, Eeveebot invades the site with an army of robots. * The "Seven Sages" plan: Seven members of Route 50 pray to the Core to save them from the site. * Team Luxrio: Twiggy and several friends form a team of superheroes. * "Who Killed Mr. Barnier?": A multi-part murder mystery and a parody of Clue. Featured Shadowsleuth from the Ace Attorney Online forums as a guest character. * Halloween Special: Various members of Route 50 have been going missing. Chrona returns as Eeveebot's ally In the final episode of RouteCtrl, AnExplodingRuby causes history to reboot itself, preventing the Eeveebot's war from ever occuring. This was done to explain Ruby's real-life departure from the Route. Trivia * The Halloween Special was written as the prize for the 2012 "A Halloween Story" contest, organized by Frosti. The story included appearances from all participants, starring the four contest winners. * The Halloween Special is the longest chapter that Sparkleaf has written of any work, even exceeding the longest chapter of LotE. * Compared to other RouteSaga arcs, many elements of the Eeveebot war remain unexplained. Season 5 (Episodes 41-??) After the RouteCtrl arc, RouteSaga returned to a lighter tone, with stories again centered around the Chat. Members of Route 50 were portrayed in a more casual, non-combat-based fashion. Plotlines * Kyubey recruits Nepeta as an Incubator * Pokey and DP switch bodies Category:Sparkleaf Category:Stories Category:Routefics